


Take Better Care of Yourself

by JLSigman



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Angeal finds Sephiroth in the LifeStream, and wonders why he hasn't been eating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Better Care of Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted 5/26/2010](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/ffvii_100/264634.html)

Angeal had been found by Zack, who had cried over killing him. Angeal sighed, ruffled his hair, and told him he did the right thing.

Angeal wanted to find his other comrades. Genesis was still out of reach, closed inside a prison of his own making somewhere under Midgar. Sephiroth had been there, but protected by a pulsing black thing that he and Zack couldn't penetrate.

Then three young men who could've been Sephiroth's brothers appeared. The black presence vanished, leaving Sephiroth was standing there. Angeal sighed fondly. “You look like hell, Seph. Why haven't you been eating right?”


End file.
